Morning Glow
by Ambrosial Mystic
Summary: The sun was rising on Traverse Town. The Green Room is finally coming awake. Friends forever stay together...right? [SquallYuffie LEMON]


Hi there. .Oathkeeper. aka VintageAerith aka Perhelediel here. And I'm here to report with...er, my first ever lemon. I decided not to post it under my normal account for personal reasons (mainly because my younger cousins like to keep updated on my K+ rated Kingdom Hearts fic and would most likely read this by accident). Any and all reviews can be sent either to this community authorship, just reviewing the story here, or you can PM me by looking me up at ever lemon. A bit scared about the outcome.

For those who don't read properly: **RATED FOR MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU ARE A MINOR, DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND X OUT NOW. THANK YOU.**

**General Disclaimer**: Don't own any of 'em. The song lyrics are from Utada's _Passion_.Oh, and suppose the FF gang stayed in Traverse Town when Sora sealed the door. Think that Traverse Town would see the sun once that happened?

-------------------------

Yuffie stirred slightly, her face mostly pressed into the cool pillow. She shifted, frowning, her eyes still shut tight against the impending need to drag herself out of bed and start another day. Her internal clock always woke her around this time—she didn't have the luxury of an alarm clock or the sun's rays, obviously.

She rolled over and settled back onto the pillow, still semi-conscious, hearing nothing but the constant murmur of the water in the alleyway outside her window and Leon's even breathing beside her. Her eyelids did not seem to want to open.

It wasn't anything different or odd—they'd always shared a room and bed, as long as she could remember. The hotel owner had given them the rooms at a discount when they'd arrived nine years ago, since it was obvious they'd be guests for quite a stretch of time. Aerith had taken the Red Room: the bed could only just barely fit two. Yuffie and Leon, nine and fourteen at the time, had to share the Green Room due to occupancy issues as Traverse Town grew in population.

Now, though, things seemed a bit different.

_What…?_

Yuffie blearily opened her eyes, then immediately squinted them shut again. Light streamed in and nearly blinded her.

She sat up, rubbing her stinging eyes. She felt Leon shift on the bed, turning away from her.

Warmth flooded her body as she turned to look out the window.

"Leon!"

Silence.

"_Leon!_" She prodded him hard in the back, blindly and in a panicky sort of fashion, still gazing out the window.

"Mmrrrgf…"

"Wake up!" she hissed sharply, now turning her attention to the slowly rousing swordsman. She bent over him, shaking him feverishly.

"Wha…?"

"Leon! Look!"

"What _is_ it, Yuffie?"

"Th—the _sun's_ coming up."

She felt him cease his struggle underneath her, her body still draped over him as he lay on his side facing the opposite wall. She slid off him as he sat up, pushing his dark brown bangs hurriedly from his sleepy eyes.

Yuffie pressed herself against the window as Leon got fully up. He kneeled on the bed behind her and rested his arm against the window, leaning his forehead against the back of his hand, staring out with his lips set in a firm line. Yuffie's nose was pressed against the cool glass just beneath him.

Beyond the turrets of the First District to the east, a pale yellow hue lit up the thatched terracotta roofs. The blinding white sun was glistening in a quarter-circle behind the curved top of the Café. Light-lined clouds gathered near it, and in the other direction the sky was a pale, pure blue.

Yuffie became aware of Leon's hand resting on her shoulder as they gazed out the window, sitting atop the rumpled bed, entranced by this foreign sight.

No one had ever seen the sun in Traverse Town before. It was a world eternally cloaked in night. That could only mean--

"He did it," Leon said in a monotone, his voice slightly hoarse. "Sora…he found the door. It's all over."

Yuffie gasped and out of instinct reached up and let her hand rest atop his on her shoulder, pressing her face against the windowpane again.

Leon's eyes flicked down to look at the ninja, who was smiling and gazing like a child at the rising sun with tears in her eyes.

"It'll all be okay now…won't it?" she said, her words hopeful but with a trace of doubt.

Leon tilted his head down and gently his lips brushed her hairline.

"Yeah…it's going to be all right."

Her smiling eyes looked up to meet his, her expression surprised and bewildered at his touch.

Too close.

Leon appeared frozen for a moment, his eyes avoiding hers and instead locking onto the glass panes. His expression was soft, for once.

_Much_ too close.

She tilted her chin up, and allowed his lips to find hers this time. He kissed her gently, his hand coming up under her chin and cupping her face. She fell back against his chest, the back of her hand coming up to rest over his heart. He pulled away, but heard her whimper eagerly and brought his lips crashing back down on hers.

_Who was this? What is this?_

She twisted around so her body faced his, falling into his grasp as his arms went around her, grasping her almost fiercely with calloused fingers pulling at her nightshirt in a panicky sort of fashion. He sat back on his heels, both still kneeling on the bed with the sunrise's light spilling onto the sheets. Yuffie tentatively parted her lips and let him in, feeling him deepen the kiss so suddenly and so passionately she murmured in slight protest. His movement slowed; his splayed fingers came together across her back. He pulled away, kissing her briefly, chastely on the lips again before he opened stormy blue eyes to question her own.

"Leon, I--"

He pressed two fingers to her lips.

"Just tell me to stop, and I will."

She shook her head solemnly under his gaze, kissing the fingers that held her silent.

"Just as long as...you said so..."

"I don't want to hurt you, Yuffie."

"...I know...please..._don't _stop."

She sat up on her knees, wrapping her arms joyfully around his neck and pressing her lips to his, feeling him take hold of her, much more gently this time. She ran her hands over his back, feeling the taut, broad muscles beneath his white shirt as he kissed her softly. She hardly felt Leon shift under her to pull her towards him until she straddled his lap, his soft flannel pants cushioning her bare legs. Yuffie hesitated, then let him in again, allowing him to taste her, feel her tenderly where no one else had been before. He traced the outline of her lips eagerly, murmuring and stroking her hair and gently rubbing the soft skin on the nape of her neck. He pulled away, releasing her, letting his lips rest tantalizingly close to hers, so she could feel their warmth hardly brushing against her own.

_Is this the person I've known my whole life..._

Leon didn't give it a second thought as he slowly lowered them back down, pulling Yuffie with him as he lay on his back. She followed him willingly, planting a kiss on his nose and tracing a lone finger along his scar as he settled onto his pillow. Her upper torso lay across his, her face hovering above his own, her legs leisurely atop the sheets on her side of the bed.

She lay one hand on top of the other on his chest, resting her chin on them and staring into Leon's indigo eyes as he lifted his head to look at her, pillowing it with his hand.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked, his other hand coming up to brush the curve of her cheek tenderly.

Yuffie clicked her tongue, gripping his shoulders to pull herself up to his face and kiss him hard on the lips. She took control, deepening the kiss the way he'd shown her how, feeling his hands surrender and let go of her slim frame. He moaned quietly into her open lips, and she released him.

"I dunno, Squall."

She flicked a mahogany lock of hair out of his face, hovering above him with a blushing face. It surprised her that it hadn't even occurred to him to correct her on his name.

"But...I'm okay with _us_."

"All right," he answered, giving a rare smile. "...I love you, Yuffie."

"...I...love you too, Squall," she whispered, feeling tears fill her eyes as he tenderly rolled her over onto her back, hovering above her and bringing his lips blissfully back down to hers.

_Omoi daseba haruka haruka_

_Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta_

_Kirei na aozora no shita_

_Bokura wa sukoshi dake obiete ita_

Yuffie was breathless, knowing nothing but softness and light--atop the cool sheets, her head in the pillow, Leon above her and kissing her with as much agression and passion as before. Her eyes shut; she felt she couldn't get close enough, grasping at him and pressing against him as fireworks exploded behind her closed lids. Leon was propped up on his elbows, his fists resting on the pillow on either side of Yuffie's head, deepening the kiss with harsh abandon.

Yuffie's fingers traced lazy circles on the back of his neck as he broke from her, his warm breath coming out short and ragged against her lips and chin. His lips brushed over her jawline, moving up and around its curve until he found the spot under her left ear. Leon pressed his lips against the soft skin gently, feeling Yuffie's hands tense behind his neck. He moved downward steadily, all previous aggression nowhere to be found, trailing soft kisses down her neck to the collar of her nightshirt.

He heard a soft murmur escape Yuffie, her fingers combing through his hair with increasing agitation as he nuzzled against her neck, planting kisses when he could catch his breath. His hands were elsewhere, exploring her where he dared, feeling her jump slightly under his touch at the unfamiliar sensation.

Yuffie shivered, closing her eyes, intent on keeping the feeling of his touch aflame, ingraining it in memory and allowing herself to let go as he grew less tentative. His hands suddenly came to rest softly on her chest, his thumbs running over the fabric of her pajamas in a way that had Yuffie seeing stars. Leon's lips were against her neck again, his eyelashes tickling her cheek softly as he traced back toward her lips. He met them again in a sweet kiss--not demanding, not rough--and felt Yuffie melt into him, despite the fire starting somewhere beneath her breastbone, spreading to engulf her as his hands remained where no one had lingered.

His hands loosed from her and spread around her neck to lift her to him as he sat up to straddle her, careful not to exert his full weight on her hips. Her eyes opened at long last, and Leon stared down into them, his face not changing a bit as he pulled his white shirt up and over his head, dropping it over the edge of the bed.

Yuffie's arms slid about Leon's waist, pulling him down to her and holding his face to hers, kissing him again. Her hands splayed across his bare back, sliding up, the tips of her fingers digging in slightly to urge him on as he kissed her fiercely. She felt him gathering folds of her own shirt near her shoulders, until the hem slid up and above her; his lips parted from her only to pull the shirt up over her head and toss it aside to join his.

He snorted, smiling against her lips.

"What are you _wearing_?"

She wore another shirt underneath--a tight camisole that exposed her navel and the waistband of her stretch shorts. He curled two fingers under the elastic and pulled it slightly away from her hips.

"Clothes," she answered between pecks, her hands clasped behind his neck as he hovered above her. "What did you think?"

"I think you're crazy."

She scowled at him as he gave a small tug at the waistband. "Right back at ya, hotshot."

He gave a small derisive noise, chuckling at her sudden squeal as his finger brushed a ticklish spot on her left hipbone.

He slid the shorts down, lifting himself from his spot straddling her middle to push them totally off. He felt her muscles strain to kick them off as they hung about her ankles, and she made quick work of her camisole, tossing it but suddenly covering herself up.

She looked up at him, hesitant, innocence into passion, her hands crossed over her bare body. Leon simply reached behind him and lifted the top of the blanket to pull it over them as he lay down atop her.

Yuffie clasped her upper arms so tightly it was almost painful, but slowly her fingers loosened their vice as she felt the smooth sensation of her bare skin against his. He massaged her back comfortingly, pulling her over so they faced each other on their sides. She curled into him, her chin tilted up and watching him, biting her lip.

"Are you afraid?" he whispered against her forehead, closing his eyes and kissing her in the same spot.

His hand traced over her crossed arms, coaxing one of her hands away so their fingers intertwined. She swallowed hard, pulling their joined hands up and pressing her lips to his knuckles.

"...no," she said softly.

The last remnants of their clothing were discarded with the others, falling into a sad little heap on the floor, as Leon slowly moved back atop Yuffie. She uncrossed her arms, her last defenses breaking as Leon's eyes met hers. She gave him a weak smile as he leaned down and buried his face into her shoulder for a moment. She threw her arms about his neck, staring up at the ceiling, but her eyes seeing nothing but the light and flame in her mind.

She felt him where she'd felt no other before, and after a moment, he ceased the struggle, lifting his head from her. She gazed up at him open-mouthed, letting him take her hand as she pulled the blankets farther over their united bodies. They were frozen for a moment, and then he began to move.

Light and sound exploded in the void. Yuffie shut her eyes as she felt Leon's cheek brush against hers as he pressed into her farther, moving in a rough yet gentle rhythm. She moved with him, feeling warmth bubbling up from deep inside her and spreading throughout her entire body, to the tips of her fingers, up into her flushed face. He moved faster still, and something unstopped in his throat, and he breathed loudly and raggedly into her neck, low groans issuing from between his parted lips. Yuffie rocked against him, arching her back to press her front against him and moaning aloud as something built up within her. She could not be sure as to what it was; she realized she was crying out into Leon's neck, where she had buried her face.

It was pure ecstasy--pure love, love made real, love made tangible. She trembled, feeling Leon shaking nearly as badly as she was, as he thrust even deeper, reaching for that one spot where--

Yuffie cried out as something broke loose somewhere deep and precious, somewhere she'd never known was there. Release left her limp, reeling, her mind a frenzy of color and emotion and wonder as the feeling spread through her veins. She was infatuated, feeling herself suddenly lighten as the feeling dwindled, but then Leon cried into the soft skin between her neck and shoulder, a sound so honest she'd never heard anything like it in her life--but it was wonderful, it was what she was feeling--it was both of them.

They both went still, trembling slightly, as Leon's arms gave out from under him and his head came down to rest next to Yuffie's on her pillow, his body spread over hers. Her hand wasted no time to reach up and comb through his sweat-soaked hair, opening her tired eyes a fraction to gaze at him as he tried to recapture his breath.

His presence left that deep, unknown sanctuary, and he fell to her side, the blankets still up to his shoulders. She reached around him and pressed herself to him, still breathing raggedly, her throat dry.

They lay there for what seemed like hours, breathing deeply and holding the other close, eyes shut and watering. When her heart stopped its frantic racing, she chanced a peek.

Leon's flush face was facing hers as he lay on his side, his damp hair a mahogany stain on the pillow. His eyes were shut, eyelashes fluttering slightly, his teeth gritted but not tense, his lips slightly parted. She gazed at him, marveled at his beauty, marveled at what they'd just--how they'd just--been together. Done.

She traced circles on his collarbone, curling up smaller so she could rest her head in the curve of his neck, his chin resting on the crown of her head. She closed her eyes, waiting. Waiting for him to return from that wonderful place they'd gone to.

Together.

She felt his fingers under her chin, lifting it up.

Leon spread his hand to conform to the curve of Yuffie's cheek, bringing her up so he could see her clearly. He smiled, true but tired, wondering over the raven-haired girl in his arms. She opened her eyes, violet meeting indigo. They shone, seizing Leon in a vice. His eyes took her in, considered her. Something in those eyes made him soften, made him surrender.

He saw goosebumps on her bare shoulders, and reached around her to pull the blanket closer around her, and to bring the slight girl closer to him. She kissed his chin, letting her hand rest on his chest.

"Well, gee, Leon," she said quietly. "You sure know how to turn everything upside down."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Me?" he repeated.

"Well," she said, pursing her lips and considering. "I guess I'm kind of guilty, too."

"Hah. So you admit it."

"Did not."

----------------------------

REVIEWS MOST WELCOME!


End file.
